Moonlit
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: Dos personas, al parecer muy diferentes, encuentran algo en comun, bajo la luz de luna. Reviews porque es la primera vez que hago un FF de NL please!


Disclaimer: Bueno, como de costumbre, todos estos personajes son de J.K Rowling y yo en mis momentos de aburrimiento escribí esto. Espero te guste. Dedicado a todos los shippers de N/L.

**Moonlit.**

Neville sonrió mientras comía su plato de cereal aquella mañana. Seamus, a su lado hablaba de cosas con Dean, Parvati y Lavender y el ni pendiente. La razón era que prestaba atención a una jovencita rubia de Ravenclaw, la cual estaba leyendo otra edición del " el Quisquilloso", dicha edición había llegado justamente esta mañana. El mismo ya tenía la suya y la verdad no creía ni en la mitad de las cosas que decía, pero la verdad no le importaba, y debía admitir que aunque ella estaba en ocasiones claramente delirando, a el aún le agradaba escuchar todos aquellos relatos, Porque al final no importaba si era real o no.

Neville se tuvo de concentrar de nuevo en su plato de cereal. Últimamente estaba pasando mas tiempo de lo esperado con Luna, especialmente cuando hablaban de Herbología y de los libros que ella le preguntaba, cuáles eran los mejores para los TIMOS. Al menos con Luna no tenía temor de meter la pata, a diferencia de andar con Dean y Seamus. Además, Dean andaba bastante fastidiado ya que todas las chicas andaban hablando de la relación entre Harry y Ginny.

Tenía dos horas libres hasta Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y verle la horrible cara a Snape. Así que dejó de comer y se apresuró sin esperar a los otros, agarrando su bolso.

-"Neville..." -el de inmediato se detuvo. Luna venia caminando con él mirándolo con aquella extrañamente encantadora mirada.

-"Hola" -respondió el-...¿como has estado?

-Pues muy bien...-y Luna miró lo que sobresalía en su bolso. -...¿ya lo has leído?

-ah...esto, pues...iba a hacerlo, tengo dos horas libres. -dijo Neville.

-¿puedo ir contigo? -preguntó ella y Neville asintió.

De repente, Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender pasaron a su lado, riéndose especialmente las dos chicas.

-Lo mas extraño es que estoy acostumbrada a esto. -dijo Luna-...siempre que estoy estudiando con Ginny en la biblioteca siempre se ríen de ella.

-no digas eso. Son tontos y siempre hacen eso. Además no son tan inteligentes como tú...

Luna se sonrió. -¿en verdad crees eso?

-Claro. Estás en Ravenclaw. La casa de los inteligentes. -dijo Neville y se sonrojó ligeramente, esperando que al mirar a otro lado, lo disimulara.

ooooo

"El ministerio de magia aun no reconoce su existencia a pesar de las múltiples pruebas, debe ser porque es producto de uno de los experimentos promovidos por Dolores Umbridge." -leyó Luna en el "el Quisquilloso" sobre una nueva especie de planta carnívora-venenosa.

-bueno, de Umbridge me espero hasta que se mortífaga. -dijo Neville serio.

-Debemos tener cuidado...quizás quieran plantar algunas aquí y matar al pobre de Harry y a nosotros...-divagó Luna.

Los dos se quedaron silenciados, el viento soplaba ligeramente, a lo lejos Hagrid caminaba como de costumbre, cerca del bosque. -extraño ir a Hogsmeade...aunque casi siempre fuese sola.-dijo Luna triste-

Neville no quería desanimarla aún mas con el hecho de que probablemente todo iba a empeorar con el paso del tiempo y el incremento de los seguidores de Voldemort. Las desapariciones, ataques de dementores y asesinatos se estaban tornando cosa de cada día, y quien sabe a cuantas personas las estarían torturando ahora, justo como les hicieron a sus padres.

-Me siento como un inútil. -dijo Neville-...el año pasado pude aprender mucho, y hacer algo...pero ahora...

-Yo también. -dijo Luna-...Extraño el E.D

Neville sacó su moneda y Luna sacó la suya de su bolsillo. -Creo que Harry no quiere arriesgarnos de nuevo. -pensó Neville en voz alta.

-Pudimos haber muerto. -dijo Luna.

Las dos monedas brillaban a la luz del sol matutino y hacía mucho tiempo que los números ya no cambiaban. Los dos permanecieron silenciados, un silencio lleno de melancolía.

-Pero no importa. -dijo Luna-...ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad. -y miró su reloj-...creo que me debo ir. Tengo clase de adivinación.

-Yo también.

Los dos se marcharon, despidiéndose en uno de los pasillos. Neville la despidió, incluso cuando ya se había perdido de vista, hasta que una fuerte palmada lo sacudió.

-¡aja! ¡muy bien, Neville! -dijo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa. Neville intentaba no parecer apenado.

-ya déjalo, ¿si? --dijo Hermione riéndose disimuladamente. Neville se sonrojó. -no se de qué me hablan...

-ah, si hazte el idiota. -dijo Ron-...faltan cinco minutos para la clase de Snape y...rayos...¿en donde puede estar Harry?

Enseguida venía el propio Harry caminando muy despreocupado con Ginny, tomados de la mano. Ron se cruzó de brazos.

-¿y en donde demonios estaban, eh? -dijo Ron regañón. Harry guardó silencio. Ginny lo ignoraba.

-no es tu problema...-dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Harry con un beso. Ron frunció su mirada.

-claro que si es mi problema...-dijo Ron.-...y mucho cuidado con...

-Ron...no es tu problema...-dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona. Ginny se rió.

-¡Tu también! ¡claro, andas con ella y se te pega todo! -exclamó Ron-...pero cuidadito que todavía aqui mando yo...

Hermione lo agarró por el brazo y los otros se despidieron, cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

ooo

-"digame señorita Lovegood...¿que logra ver?" -dijo el centauro Firenze, pero Luna no miraba al cielo, sino hacia una de las ventanas. De repente, Luna se acordó que estaba en clase de adivinación.

.-lo...siento profesor, yo no...

Firenze la miraba con neutralidad. -no se preocupe, señorita Lovegood. Los humanos -y en especial los jóvenes- siempre tienen ese tipo de distracciones...además no espero que discierna las intrincadas mareas del futuro. Incluso es tan duro para nosotros, los centauros...

Dicho eso, Firenze se acercó a otro grupo de jóvenes y Luna se sintió algo confundida. ¿acaso el profesor Firenze...?

Luna volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y sonrió. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Eran las ultimas horas antes del almuerzo, hora de transformaciones. Salió a toda prisa de Adivinación, directo al aula de la Profesora McGonagall, hallando solo a un par de Gryffindors charlando. Se sentó en uno de los últimos puestos, como de costumbre, hasta que de repente un nutrido grupo de chicos y chicas de Gryffindor llegaban y Luna no tuvo que buscar algún signo de la presencia de Ginny, ya que su cabello rojizo destacaba entre el grupo. Ella dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y la saludo, separándose de su grupo.

-Hola, Luna. -dijo Ginny sentándose con ella-...¿como has estado?

-Bien. -dijo Luna dudando. Ginny la miró por un segundo y agarró el "el Quisquilloso" que yacía en su mesa. -¿y a ti, como te va?

Ginny sonrió. -Genial. Pero a tí te pasa algo...¿cierto?

Luna se sonrojó, pero no sabía todavía por qué. Ginny leía "el Quisquilloso". -he oído rumores...

-¿rumores? -susurró Luna. -¿de qué?...

-Dime tu...por eso me llamaste...-afirmó Ginny aun con esa pequeña sonrisa. Luna estaba impresionada.

-¿has practicado Legremancia, alguna vez? -preguntó Luna. Ginny casi se muere de la risa. Luna la miraba y ella dejó de reírse y se tornó mas seria. -No. Pero es simple, porque yo he estado ahí...

Ginny hablaba en susurros ahora. -¿pero es cierto, Luna?

-No lo sé. -contestó ella honestamente-...es que nunca se me había presentado algo así.

Ginny se sintió algo extraña, era como si recordara aquella conversación que tuvo con Hermione hace un par de años.

-Podría decirte lo mismo que Hermione me aconsejó. Pero Neville no es como Harry...

Luna la miró aun mas impresionada. -¿acaso tu...?

-Lo noté hace un par de días. Mejor dicho...lo notamos...-dijo Ginny sonrojada. Y Luna se rió. -venía con Harry, y ustedes dos...eran los unicos en esa parte de la biblioteca. Y seguimos adelante...bueno, tu sabes.

-A veces pienso que el no cree lo que le digo, pero igualmente parece no importarme. -dijo Luna-

Ginny se quedó mirando el Quibbler. -Tal vez el intenta aprender tuyo. Conocerte. Aunque sea difícil pensar que hay Heliopaths...

-Claro que existen...-dijo Luna fervientemente. -tu tampoco me crees, ¿cierto?

Ginny suspiró. -Mira Luna, yo te aprecio y eres una gran persona. Pero no se si es de verdad. Puede ser que sí...no por eso pienso que estés loca...

Luna suspiró. -Es cierto. Te creo. Es solo que a veces, me cuesta creer que en Hogwarts hay gente que no me tome por loca.

-No tienes que esperar a que los demás te aprueben, Luna. Tu sigue creyendo lo que quieras, allá ellos...

-¡es cierto! ¡les probaré que el Snorkack existe! -sentenció Luna y Ginny se echó a reír. -Pero...aun tengo ese asunto con Neville...

Ginny se quedó pensando. -Tal vez...

Pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por la llegada de McGonagall y todos se fueron a sus puestos. La clase estaba por dar inicio.

oooo

Era un bonito día, pensaba Harry. El cielo estaba precioso, las lechuzas iban y venían. Ron y Hermione discutían como de costumbre...(Harry estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente el encerrarlos en un closet oscuro a ver qué pasaba) y solo esperaba que fuera el almuerzo para ver a Ginny. Especialmente luego de unas miserables horas, en las que Snape les quitó mas puntos de lo usual, mas que nada para desquitarse la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw, en la que aunque el no estuvo, todos en Hogwarts sabían de su relación con Ginny. Pero al él no le importaba, francamente. Y estaban en Herbología. Pensaba que nada, aparte de la tensión constante entre Ron y Hermione, seria capaz de distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

-Harry...-el se volteó. Neville venía hacia el, mientras ignoraba la mirada de asesinato de Dean Thomas.

-¿que sucede? -dijo Harry. Neville tenía aquella familiar expresión de duda, pero hoy parecía mas marcada que en mucho tiempo.

-anda, dilo...-susurró Harry y miró por encima de su hombro. La profesora Sprout les explicaba algo a un par de Hufflepuffs y Ron y Hermione proseguían con su conversación, sobre Slughorn, y ese viejo asunto de las fiestas. -continúa, Neville...

-Yo...-Neville sudaba mas de lo usual y a Harry se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia.-...quiero saber cómo lo haces...

-¿que cosa? -preguntó Harry

-eso...-Neville se sonrojó-...¿como haces para no apenarte? Ya sabes...con tu novia...

Harry frunció su mirada y sintió aquel ardor en su espalda y mejillas. Nunca se imaginaría que Neville le haría semejante pregunta -Neville...-comenzó a murmurar algo desubicado.

-¿como te le declaraste? -dijo Neville interrumpiéndole.

Harry y Neville se apartaron del grupo, y se pararon junto a la ventana. -¿para que quieres saber eso? -susurró Harry

-es que yo...necesito saberlo. -dijo Neville cabizbajo. Harry pensó en Ginny, y en lo que habían visto el otro día en la biblioteca. Ella probablemente se reiría, el también quería hacerlo, pero para el no era una buena idea en frente de Neville.

-Neville, si te gusta de verdad, solo tienes que ser sincero. -dijo Harry.

-pero...¿y si yo no le gusto?...-dijo Neville.

-Solo díselo. Asi nunca despejarás tu duda. -respondió el. Neville Tenía una expresión de miseria en redonda cara.

-soy un cobarde...-susurró Neville mirando la ventana.

-de ningún modo, tu eres un muchacho valiente, que me ayudó el año pasado en una batalla real contra mortífagos...deja que tu intuición te guíe..

-Pero Harry...

-No le des mas vueltas al asunto. -dijo Harry sonando my severo-...y mas te vale que lo hagas porque sé quién es la chica...

Neville se asustó. Y Harry sonrió. -a ella le gustaría que fueses sincero con ella. -y dicho eso se volvió hacia su mesa de trabajo.

oooo

Había pasado casi toda la tarde encerrado en la torre de Gryffindor, meditando el asunto. Hasta que a media tarde, bajó e intentó cenar, pero no encontraba a Luna en su mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hola Neville...-el supo de quién se trataba y se volteó. Luna llegaba con una expresión de haberse despertado segundos antes, con su rubio y brillante cabello desordenado.

-hola...-alcanzó a decirle el pero algo dentro de sí mismo sonó. Era su estómago.

-yo también tengo a mi estómago sonando. Vamos a comer. -dijo Luna y Neville se sentó en la mesa de los Ravenclaw con ella. Era quizás la primera vez que se sentaba en aquella mesa. La comida apareció y a pesar de los nervios que lo habian sometido durante todo el día, tenia un hambre bestial y al parecer, Luna andaba en el mismo plan.

-estuvo delicioso...-dijo Luna y Neville asintió.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo. -dijo Neville mirándola fijamente. Y trataba de seguir su intuición, justo como Harry lo había aconsejado.

-Dime...-contestó ella.

-¿quieres venir...conmigo al invernadero? -dijo Neville-...quiero...mostrarte algo.

La Profesora Sprout se alegró mucho al verlos en su invernadero y con gusto les permitió ayudarla en la tarea de cuidar las plantas. El profesor Slughorn llegó y se sentó a charlar con la Profesora en la puerta, mientras Neville y Luna iban a la parte mas alejada del invernadero.

-esta planta..-señaló a una planta, cuya flor aún no se abría.-...cuando hay luna llena se abre y suelta unas esporas brillantes

- y los Mooncalf comen de esto. -dijo Luna.- les encanta. A mi me gusta ver estas plantas cuando florecen...por alguna razón me recuerdan a mi madre...ella era una gran bruja...

-Mis padres están en San Mungo. Pero no me reconocen. .-dijo Neville entristecido. -Por eso me gustaría tanto que el E.D regresara. Que pudiéramos aprender y luchar de nuevo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Solo se oían las voces alegres de los Profesores a lo lejos. Luna miró a Neville seriamente.

-¿acaso quieres vengarte? -preguntó ella y Neville la miró decidido.

-Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo. Se que no es tan saludable...pero alguien tiene que detenerlos...a esos mortífagos. Se que no soy tan fuerte, pero tengo que intentarlo. Incluso...

-Neville...-dijo Luna pensando exactamente en lo que el iba a decir-...no importa lo que pase. Estoy contigo.

Neville sonrió. -Gracias.

-Es tarde niños...-dijo la Profesora Sprout llegando-...gracias por la ayuda prestada. Pero ya tienen que irse a dormir.

Neville y Luna se despidieron de la profesora y llegaron hasta el pasillo en donde los prefectos iban pasando. Cuando los dos últimos de Ravenclaw iban pasando, tenían que despedirse. El pasillo estaba apenas iluminado por las antorchas y la luz de luna salía de entre las nubes. Luna miraba al cielo, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Neville estaba en silencio, fascinado en el hecho de que su cabello parecía brillar aun más que de día, sus ojos eran como cristales que resplandecian. Neville miró al suelo, como siempre, incapaz de permitirse pensar que ella lo apreciaba.

-Hoy me divertí mucho contigo en el invernadero. -dijo Luna. -Y me alegré mucho cuando te sonreiste.

-Yo siempre tengo cara de asustado...o de dudoso, ¿cierto? -dijo Neville miserablemente.

-No. Tienes un par de bonitos ojos que no siempre logro ver porque miras al suelo y tu cabello lo esconde. Y eres muy alto. Extremadamente hábil en herbología. -dijo Luna seria-...tienes que confiar más en ti mismo, como cuando estabas en el E.D. Parecías alguien inspirado, determinado a seguir adelante. Ese es el Neville que está dentro de tí y por alguna razón no logra salir.

Neville se sonrojó mas que nunca y miró hacia ella. Luna dejó de mirar al cielo y se volvió hacia el. El viento soplaba mas fuerte y se sentía mas frío que nunca en su vida, al mismo tiempo por dentro había fuego brotando. Se concentró profundamente en su mirada, tan pura y brillante como la luz, respirando hondo, tomando un paso, mientras ella se asercaba mas hacia el, frente a frente, tan cerca que ella empezaba a perder enfoque. Neville tomó sus manos y las besó con reverencia. Luna sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo una gran alegría. Ambos se miraron de nuevo.

-yo nunca...-susurró ella-...aprendí a hacerlo bien...

-yo tampoco...-dijo Neville casi inaudible.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, reclamándose uno al otro al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, suave y lentamente, tornándose mas profundo e intenso. Cientos de años parecían pasar en ese instante, como si el tiempo se dilatara. Y su respiración se detuviera, el corazón agitándose rápidamente, mientras sentían que una dura pared de inseguridades y miedos sucumbiera en aquel instante. De repente, abrieron sus ojos, aún en un estado de sorpresa, Neville no podía creer lo que habían hecho. Ella tampoco.

-eso fue maravilloso...-dijo Luna mirándolo con una sonrisa de felicidad. Neville se echó a reir y ella también.

-creí que...tu...-dijo el riéndose aliviado. Pero no pudo teminar de reirse porque Luna lo abrazó y lo besó durante un rato.

-A propósito...besas bien...-dijo Luna al dejarlo ir, una expresión soñadora en su mirada y se despidió de el-...nos vemos. -dijo tarareando una canción hasta perderse en el pasillo. Neville saltó y gritó de contento.

"Si, si...¡Ya dejanos dormir, chiquillo!" rugió uno de los retratos.

"No seas aburrido, Clark, ¿que no ves que ya besó a su chica?, felicitaciones..."-le guiñó el ojo una señora gorda. Neville se sonrojó y se fue corriendo a la Torre Gryffindor, mas contento que nunca en su vida. Tanta era su alegría que sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso un patronus ahora mismo contra cien dementores. No sabía que le iba a deparar el futuro, pero al menos hoy se sentía inmensamente feliz.

oooo

Notas de Hikaru:

Oo...bueno, yo espero que haya quedado bien. Esto es mas difícil de escribir porque ninguno de los dos personajes es muy normal, pero espero hacer otro pronto y quizás, menos tierno y mas angst. Por cierto lo que no me pude resistir es el incluir a mis otros dos ships: Harry/Ginny y Ron/Hermione... ¿no es genial el sexteto:)

Gracias por leerlo. Mata ne!


End file.
